


His Beta & Omega

by fangirl_for_life2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Handmaids Tale vibes, Heats, More tags later, Pregnancy, Smut, omega - Freeform, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: All Omegas are institutionalized during their first heats. Omegas are rare, and only the rich can afford to buy an Omega to breed with. Sam is an Alpha, and his wife Jess is a Beta. They find you and want you as their Omega. Jess is on the fence about you, but Sam wants you. Drama ensues.





	1. Chapter One

When your eyes opened, the sun hadn’t yet risen. You roll onto your side and see the bright red numbers of your alarm clock flashing to you that it was almost six o’clock in the morning. You sigh and kick off your heavy, scratchy blanket. Your small room in the institution was bare, like all of the other rooms stocked with Omegas. The walls were a sickly white, gray tile floors were cold against your bare feet. The only furnishings in your room was a small twin sized bed, a metal desk and a metal chair. Under your bed was the trunk of your clothes. All you had to wear was white t-shirts and gray yoga pants. Your door opened, and the Beta headmistress walked into your room. 

“You have an appointment ready. An Alpha and Beta couple in their thirties looking for an Omega to have their children. They have viewed your profile and are interested to meet you.” She said plainly. She was dressed like a nun, however everything she did at the institution was certainly not savoirly. 

You follow your headmistress down the dreary hallway, and she stops at the door to the interview room. 

“Behave yourself, these are the people who will be inviting you into their home.” Headmistress hisses at you, and you nod. 

When the door opens, you see a couple whispering to each other at the table they are sitting at. The man looks at you and quickly stands up. He is wearing a freshly pressed navy blue suit with a black tie. His hair is long and brown. His wife stands up besides him, wearing a floral Calvin Klein dress. Her claiming scar is still visible on her neck, but is healed. On her finger is a large diamond ring with a matching wedding band. Her hair is long and blond. They are a very lovely couple. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, may I introduce Miss Y/N Y/L/N.” Headmistress smiles, and you give a small smile to them. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Y/N. I’m Sam, and this is my beautiful mate and wife, Jess.” Sam smiles, obviously eager. Jess on the other hand does not look enthusiastic. 

All four of you sit down at the table. Your head hurts from the fluorescent lights, and the smell of Alpha makes your stomach cramp. This was the first time you’ve ever seen an Alpha in the flesh. 

Omegas were very rare. All Omegas are institutionalized at birth where they are raised and sold to Alphas to have babies. Many Alphas mate Betas anyways, even though Betas cannot carry children. You always thought a single Alpha would take you away from the institution, but Sam and Jess are the first ones to have ever looked at your portfolio. 

“How old are you?” Jess finally speaks, looking you in the eyes.   
“I am 20 years old, ma’am.” You say softly, trying to maintain eye contact. 

“And have you ever been in heat before?” Her gaze is becoming more piercing by the second. 

“Yes ma’am. I have only been in heat once before. I am a virgin, however.” You blush, feeling Sam’s gaze on you. You heard his heavy breath when you mentioned your virginity. 

“Can you tell us about yourself? After reading your portfolio, we think you might make a great match.” Sam smiles, holding his wife’s hand on the table. 

“I often do housework. I keep my living space tidy. I can cook meals, babysit children. I have a small collection of books I read from.” You say softly. Sam nods and squeezes his wife’s hand. 

“Well, I am an attorney for the local District Attorney’s office. Jess is a local artist with her own shop. Our house is big and comfortable. If we decide to welcome you into our home, you’ll have your own bedroom with bathroom to do what you want with.” Sam smiles at you. You pretty much know that you will be chosen. 

The next part of interviews was a physical exam, which is not what you expected. You stood naked in front of Sam and Jess, with Headmistress next to you. You tried to cross your legs and your hands covered your breasts. 

“Let me see you, Omega.” Sam whispered, and you felt another cramp in your abdomen. Your hands fell from your breasts and you opened your legs a bit. You could hear Sam mutter something under his breath. 

Your breasts were D cup size, your body curvy with your wide hips. You could tell Jess was even more uncomfortable than she was before. You felt bad for her, because her mate and husband of years would be mating with a stranger, and he would be having pups with a different woman. 

“Her breasts will be good to provide milk for your pups, her hips are wide for easy birthing.” Headmistress states, using a ruler to point out your features. “She has never taken any medication to suppress her heats or scent. She is obviously unclaimed and has never taken a knot.” As Headmistress was speaking about you, you could practically see Sam’s skin crawling. 

“When is her next heat due?” Jess asked tightly. 

“Soon.” You whisper, blushing as Sam groaned. 

Headmistress dismissed you to your room as she was having a private conversation. You sat on your bed for what seemed like forever. You could still smell Sam. Your pussy was practically throbbing. You didn’t know an Alpha would smell so good and have this kind of effect on your body. 

The door to your room opened and Sam quickly slipped in by himself. He shut the door and wedged your chair against the door handle so no one could get in. You stood up as he approached you. He bent over slightly and scented you, groaning. You practically whimpered. 

“You’re coming home with me.” He growled, his fingers touching where a claiming bite would go. “I could smell your impending heat as soon as you walked into the interview room. When I saw you naked it took all of my will power not to take you. Your pussy smells so good.” He whispers, and you whine. 

“Alpha.” You whimpered, your pussy aching at his words. 

“Jess doesn’t want me to claim you. She’s jealous. But I don’t think I can stop myself. My rut is the same time as your heat, Omega. I’m gonna knot you and knock you up, fill you with pups.” His hand rested on your lower stomach, imaging pups growing in your womb. “You were meant to be with us.” 

With that being said, your stuff was packed and you were getting onto a plane with Sam and his wife headed for Sioux Falls.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue, it's a slow build.

To say the life Sam and Jess lived was intimidating was an understatement. You sat in the back of the brand new BMW SUV Sam was driving. Neither Sam or Jess spoke during the entire plane ride or car ride to their house. There was a palpable sense of uncomfortableness between the two. You don’t think Jess likes you very much, and is less enthused about the situation you’re all in. 

The driveway up to the house was beautiful. The driveway is surrounded by large, tall trees. The sky is gray and it’s lightly raining. Suddenly the house comes into view. It’s a large colonial style home, but it looks recently renovated. 

“Jess and I bought this house a few years ago. It was in pretty bad shape, but with Jess’s beautiful and creative mind she completely made it our own.” Sam breaks the awkward silence and smiles at Jess, and she returns the look with a tight smile. 

Sam parked in front of the house and immediately grabbed your singular trunk from the back of the car, carrying it to the house. Jess had already gone into the house, leaving you behind with Sam. 

“Don’t mind her. This is a big adjustment for us. I’m sure she’ll warm up to you soon.” Sam smiles as you follow him into the house. 

Everything is modern, from the furnishing to the structure of the rooms to the art that hung on the white walls. While it was modern, it was still comfortable. Sam gave you the grand tour of the house. The kitchen, the front parlor, the living room, the dining room, the exercise room, the office, and the four bedrooms upstairs. 

The room that Sam gave you was spacious. It was very overwhelming. It was easily three times larger than your room at the institution. There was a large bed with many pillows. The carpet is soft and a cream color. There is a comfortable looking oversized armchair by the large window that overlooks the yard. There is also a large TV on the dresser and the closet is large. 

“I’ll take you clothes shopping, and if you want to redo anything in this room let me know. This is your home now.” Sam smiles and takes your hand in his, giving it a squeeze. It was a very comforting gesture. 

Sam, hand still holding yours, leads you into the bathroom. You look at yourself in the mirror. You look like you just crawled out of bed and Sam looks rich and successful. It’s quite a difference. You turn around and see a large clawfoot tub, and next to it is a large shower. 

Next, Sam leads to the bedroom next to yours. It’s empty and it’s a little smaller than your room. You look at Sam waiting for him to say something. 

“We are planning for this to be the nursery.” He smiles at you, and you try to smile back. 

“Sam! Can you have Y/N come down here please? I’m starting dinner.” Jess calls up the stairs. 

Sam leans in and gives you a light kiss on the cheek before you walk downstairs. The kitchen is massive. The cabinets are all white with silver handles, and the countertops are white marble. There are two ovens, an eight burner stove, and a massive refrigerator with pull out drawer for the freezer. 

“We only eat red meat twice a week. Every other day is either chicken, fish or tofu. Every meal has a good serving of fresh vegetables and a small amount of grain” Jess says, tying an apron around her waist and handing you one. “I don’t expect you to cook for us all of the time, but if Sam or I are busy I would appreciate your help. We host family dinners often so I will definitely need help for those.” 

“Of course.” You say, helping Jess grab pans out of the cabinets. 

“I usually go grocery shopping twice a week. We shop primarily at farmers markets but also buy from Whole Foods.” Jess continues, and you struggle to keep up with the mental note taking. 

Jess cooks grilled lemon zest chicken breasts, an assortment of roasted vegetables and small rolls of bread. You set the dinner table with flatware and silverware. Sam comes downstairs in pair of sweatpants and a shirt. You all sit together and eat in silence. 

“So Y/N,” Jess breaks the silence, shocking you a bit. “What type of education do you have?” She asks curiously. 

“I have a high school diploma, and I’m enrolled in some online college classes. I want to be a writer.” You say, moving your food around your plate with your fork. “Do you happen to have a computer I can use?” You ask. 

“A writer. Interesting. There is a computer in Sam’s office you can use until we buy you one of your own.” Jess says, pouring herself another glass of wine. 

“You don’t have to buy me a laptop, that’s too much.” You say, not sure how to handle their very generous offer. 

“Nonsense. We want you to finish your education. Think of it as a welcome home present from us.” Sam smiles and touches your hand. 

After dinner is done, you wash all of the dishes and put them away. You wipe down the table and excuse yourself to your room for the rest of the evening. You feel a little lightheaded, and decide to shower and just go to bed. The hot water feels great on your skin. The shower has a rack of very nice smelling shampoos and soaps for you to choose from. After you shower, you wrap a towel around your body. You’re surprised to see Sam sitting on your bed waiting for you. 

“Let me see you, Omega.” He says softly. You can see his large arousal in his pants. 

You drop the towel and reveal to him your nude body. He stands up and walk towards you. One of his hands cups your breast, and his other hand is placed on your waist. His face is inches from yours as he gazes into your eyes. Finally his lips press against yours. He kisses you gently much to your surprise. His hand on your breast squeezed gently, and you moan softly into Sam’s mouth. 

“Will you claim me?” You whisper breathlessly. Sam groans, pulling you closer to him. You feel his arousal press into you. 

“I want to. Right now.” He groans, his hands now squeezing your ass. “But Jess doesn’t want me to.” You whimper at the thought. 

“What about when I’m in heat and your rut?” You gasp when Sam’s hand wedges between your thighs, his fingers sliding between your folds. 

Sam lifted you up and laid you on your back on the bed. He climbed over your body and wrapped his lips around one of your nipples. You gasped, your pussy aching as his fingers continued their magic on your clit. You’ve never experienced anything like this before. You felt like you were going to burst at the seems. 

“Have you ever touched yourself?” Sam hums as he kisses the side of your neck where a claim bite would go. 

“N-No.” You shivered, feeling his pointer finger dip into your wetness slightly before pulling away. 

“Good.” He whispers before pushing your thighs apart. “I am not going to take you tonight, but I will make you feel good.” He mumbles, shimmying his way down your body so his head was between your legs. 

“What,” You gasp, feeling his tongue slide up your slit, “about you?” You ask, wondering about his own arousal. 

“Don’t worry about me.” He mumbles before dipping a finger fully into your dripping pussy, groaning at how tight you are. His tongue dances around your clit, and you can’t help but whine loudly at the sensation. He smirks, pressing a second finger into your wetness. You gasp louder and then whine when Sam pulls away completely. 

“What are you doing?” You pant, sitting up on your elbows. 

“Going to bed.” Sam smirks, turning and swiftly leaving your room, leaving you in a complete haze. 

The next morning you decide to wake up early and do something nice for Sam and Jess. You put on a comfy robe you found in your bathroom closet and head to the kitchen. You start a fresh pot of coffee and look around in the refrigerator and pantry. You find an assortment of fresh fruits, eggs, oatmeal, cereal. 

Jess walks into the kitchen, already made up for the day. She wore a gray pantsuit with black heels. Her makeup was simple, but she still looked elegant. 

“What’s all this?” She asks, surprised, taking a seat at the kitchen island counter. 

“Breakfast.” You smile, pouring her a cup of coffee and handing it to her. 

“Oh? You didn’t have to do this.” She says, watching you place a bowl of oatmeal in front of her with a small plate of cut up fruits to add to her breakfast. 

“I wanted to. I want to show you and Sam how grateful I am for you both inviting me into your home and family.” You smile as Sam walks into the kitchen. He was wearing a pressed black suit. 

“Well good morning to you lovely ladies.” He kisses Jess’s cheek before walking around the counter to you. He places a kiss on the side of your head, grabbing a coffee mug and pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Breakfast smells delicious.” 

“Y/N, you and I are going clothes shopping today. I figured we could use some girl time to bond with each other a little bit.” Jess says, slowly eating her oatmeal. 

“That sounds great.” You smile, looking Jess in the eye.


End file.
